campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:National Initiative for Democracy/Amendment/Discussion
Section 2 This is the bootstrap. next idea.....' ''This administrative group is only needed to initiate the first Convention, thereafter the law will be in effect wherein various issues will have to be voted on. (read my post on http://www.gravel2008.us/comment/reply/303) for some ideas of things I think the public should vote on. By public I mean National level because I think the Federal government is far more autonomous than the States. '' Sorry I just don't know how to use this template and it interferes with my train of though. --Sfpanama 00:41, 8 February 2008 (UTC) back to the Amendment Section 3 ''How to bootstrap.... by electing one person per state and territory that is what 52 or 53. Far too many and complicated to administer. What about an auditing firm such as one that works with associations or the Miss Universe, or Emmy awards. Something along that nature. With one representative from each registered party, Rep., Dem., Green, Ind.,etc. etc. as monitors. --Sfpanama 00:54, 8 February 2008 (UTC) back to the Amendment Section 4 and 5 On these two I agree with your suggestions. ''However, I don't understand the need for double elections. Too complicated to get everyone to come back to vote a second time. maybe 50% will show up the first time, no why bother with a second vote. Rather - I think adequate notification be required to advise and inform all those within the constituency to which the modification, act, law, etc. living in that constituency and only one vote being held within a specified period of time depending on the urgency. ''Granted it will take a bit of education and time for people to learn how to review and research the proposals and to learn how and where to vote. After a couple of town hall meetings, courses in schools, teas, etc. it will be easy for everyone. Now this would apply '''only' on the first Democratic Act, where the Amendments to the Constitution be altered to add that the public will vote for annual budgets and spending, tax changes, contracts over X million or billion dollars, subsidies and bailouts, etc. Once the amendment is applied to the Constitution, These items and more shall be approved by national public vote to be held over the internet, at schools, poll centers, etc. annually. In event of emergency funding/spending over and above the top allowed to congress must be voted on in an emergency vote.' --Sfpanama 01:16, 8 February 2008 (UTC) back to the Amendment Section 6 Regarding donations... I see no difference between Corporations, Unions, Associations, Groups, etc. and individuals. All entities physical and ??? and individuals sharing interest in such entity shall have a one time per Democratic Act with a maximum limit of a $100,000 donation. (this amount is for illustration purposes, I have no idea what it takes now days to administer, print, advertise, etc.) '' ''Shareholders in some Corporation can not make multiple donations as individuals and as Corporate, and unions would either make a lump sum donation for all members or each member makes their own donation but not both, same for associations and other groups. The principal of this would be to keep down the chances of coercion, buying insider help, influencing the Administrators. Which in reality it is pretty hard to control. --Sfpanama 01:31, 8 February 2008 (UTC) back to the Amendment